Life isn't easy
by Anime is the peace
Summary: This is Naruto story with Sakura being the main characher and with little changes in the story! (If you're Sakura hater don't read..) Story known before Cherry Blossoms story. Rating may change!


**Hello! I'm so excited about this story, I have waited this so long... These are the pairing what will be in this story SasuxSaku (I know it's complicated but I know what I'm doing!) NaruxHina, ShikaxTema, InoxSai, TenxLee (becuz Neji :'c too much for meh) and little bit TsunaxJira. If you guys have some pairings for Kiba and Choji just request it from me :) I won't bite, maybe I will taste a little bit C:**

 **I hope ya like this story guys I will write Naruto, Naruto Shippuden in this, but about movies I will think their writing in another :) But I will let ya guys go now, maybeeeeee...**

 **Saku: Just let them read the first chapter, you're overtalking this thing, dattebayo...**

 **Anime is the peace: What did ya say brat?!**

 **Saku: I'm not brat, if I'm you're a brat too!**

 **Anime is the peace: So what I write this story so shut up, gaki!**

 **Naru: Stop the fighting bakas! I can't watch Hinata-chan when you're yelling like that!**

 **Saku and Anime is the peace: -sulks in the corner-**

 **Sasu: Anime is the peace doesn't own Naruto or anything about Naruto, thank the god from it.**

 **Anime is the peace: What did ya say!?**

 **Sasu: Just shut up idiot..**

 **Naru: Just start reading the chapter, bye bye.. -Looks at Hinata- ohh... Hina-chan~**

* * *

Long time ago, powerful fox demon attacked on Konoha. With it's powerful tails it could break mountains and create tidal waves. A band of Ninjas rose to defent their village from attack.

"We have to wait until the Fourth Hokage gets here!" One of the shinobis yelled. People started jumpin again towards demon fox.

"We can't let it get any closer to our village!" One man who were kneeling on the grass yelled. Frog appeared out of nowhere a man on its back.

One great Ninja was able to imprison the monster, but died in the process. This Ninja was known as.. The Fourth Hokage.

* * *

"Ahhahahaa!" Pink haired girl dressed in orange were running with can of paint. She was running from two jounins who were yelling at her.

"Sakura!" One of the mans yelled angrily. "Why did you do such a thing?!"

Another man yelled this time and waved his fist in the air. "You're really gonna get it this time!"

Sakura started jumping from house to house, jounins behind her. "I don't care! You know your problem? You can't do the things I do!"

Hokages faces were painted with different colour of paint. "Only I can do this! I'm better than all of you! Believe it!"

Shinobis were running. "There's a problem, sir!" "Lord Hokage-sama!" Hokage were peacefully painting, before he turned towards the men.

"What is it? Did that Sakura do something again?" He mumbled pipe in his mouth.

"Yes. She climbed onto the Mountainside Images..." One of the mans straightened his hands to his each side. "And she vandalized and graffitied all over them!"

Sakura jumped down and up again on a valley. Jounins followed behind her. "Wait!"

Suddenly one of the boardings turned into a sheet and little hands were gripping on it tightly. Sakura lowered the sheet and grinned foolishly, as she put her right hand behind her head and scrached it with it. "Ha ha..." She lifted her donned green goggles higher. "Why should I?"

She didn't realize that someone had appeared behind her. "Hey Sakura!" Person yelled next to her ear, what got Sakura jump few meters up and fell on her butt facing the person.

"How did you suddenly get here, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked from the Jounin in front of her. Iruka pointed his pointed finger towards Sakura.

"The question is what are you doing here when you should be in class now?"

"Now listen, Sakura." Sakura were sitting in front of the class and Iruka bounded with rope. "You failed the last graduation test and the one before that. This is no time to be goofing off, you fool!"

Sakura 'hn'ed and turned her head away from Iruka. A vein popped on Iruka's forehead, he started to get annoyed with this little brat. "We will have a re-test on the Henge no Jutsu! Even those who already passed will take it!"

Everyone in the class room started yell. "Whaaaaaat?!"

After awhile boy in red clothes what had white Haruno emblem on it were standing in front of Iruka. "Haruno Naruto, here I go..." Boy said, as he made tiger seal. "Henge!"

A poof came and in front of them were standing second Iruka. Iruka looked Naruto's henge for awhile, before he said anything. "OK!" Naruto cancelled the jutsu and poof erupted again. He were blushing. "I did it!"

His inner personality was yelling. "Shannaroo!" Naruto chuckled quietly and looked towards Hinata. "Did you see that, Hinata-chan?"

Iruka called next one to the test. "Next, Uchiha Sasuke!" Boy who had raven hair and blue collared t-shirt what had Uchiha emblem nodded. "Yes." And walked in front of Iruka.

He were writing something on his paper, when he heard a poof. Iruka lifted his gaze upwards and saw again second Iruka. "O-Ok."

Sasuke poofed back to himself, his hands was in his pockets. "Next, Uzumaki Sakura." Sasuke walked away and Sakura were facing Iruka. Boy next to Sakura looked her angrily. "This is a real pain." Blonde girl looked towards Sakura. "And it's all your fault."

Sakura almost huffed, but didn't. "Like I care!" And stepped in front of Iruka. She had devilous smirk on her face.

Sakura made seal and chakra started flow around her. "Henge!" Poof came and there was standing beautiful woman with out any clothes. She had two pigtails what held her pink hair. She gave kiss towards Iruka, closing her right eye.

Iruka's expression were the best, his mouth was agape and his eyes were like plates. Blood started come from his nose and he flew backwards, blood were decorating his fly.

Sakura poofed back to herself and laughed. "How was it? I call it "Sexy no Jutsu"!" Iruka jumped back to his place, he had two papers on his nose to stanch the blood flowing. "You fool! Stop making idiotic jutsus!"

* * *

Sakura were scrubbing Hokages faces, Iruka were standing on one's head, watching her closely. "Darn..Darn.." Sakura mumbled quietly.

Iruka yelled something to Sakura. "I won't let you go home unless you clean that all up!" Sakura lifted her head to face Iruka, she stopped scrubbing for a little bit moment. "I don't care.. There's nobody home anyway." She started scrubbing again the face.

Iruka looked Sakura wiht unreadable face, before he called Sakura's name. "Sakura." Sakura lifted her head to face Iruka again. "What is it this time?" She had annoyed expression on her face.

Iruka looked awkwardly towards the sky. "What I meant was... If you clean up all that mess, I will buy you a ramen tonight." He put finger next to his mouth and scrached. He looked like he was preoccupied at the sky, then he looked down to see Sakura's happy expression. "Huh?!"

Yelling could be heard from Hokage Monuments. "Yes! I-I will finish this so quickly that you don't even see it coming!"

* * *

It was night Sakura were sitting in ramen shop with Iruka. She ate ramen fastly, her donned green knuckles were resting next to her on the table. Sakura could hear Iruka call her name. "Sakura." Sakura answered with 'hmm'.

"Why did you vandalize those faces?" Iruka looked at her questiongly. "Don't you know who the Hokage leaders are?"

Sakura stopped eating ramen. "Of course, I do." She lifted her ramen bowl and drank the last of it. She put the bowl back down and puffed air out. "I know they earned tittle Lord Hokage, because they were the best Ninja of their time, right?" Sakura were looking Iruka, but looked at her bowl before her eyes looked up.

In her mind appeared a photo of Fourth Hokage's face. "Especially the Fourth Hokage was a hero who saved the village from the nine-tail demon fox."

"Then why did you do it?"

Sakura gripped her ramen bowl. "Because I'll become Hokage myself. And I'll be greates Hokage of all time!" Sakura looked towards Iruka, determination shining in her eyes. "So that everyone will finally learn accept me!"

Iruka had stopped eating his ramen at Sakura's speech. "By the way, Sensei, I have a favor to ask."

"You want another bowl?" Iruka asked.

"Mmmm...no...Can I borrow that Leaf headband for a while?" Sakura asked putting her hands together.

Iruka gripped his headband. "This? No, this is worn only by who had passed Academy. You have to earn your own tomorrow."

"You're so mean!"

"So that's why you took you goggles off."

"Humph...One more bowl please!

* * *

Iruka were standing in front of the whole class. "We are about to begin the graduation test. When your name is called, proceed the next classroom. The test in bunshin no jutsu."

Sakura clamped her hands on her head. "Oh no..." She had scared expression on her face. "Of all the..! That's my weakest Jutsu!"

Finally Sakura's turn came and she walked inside the next classroom. She walked in the middle of the room and faced two jounins, Iruka and Mizuki. They were sitting behind table what had Konoha's headbands on it.

Sakura were standing determinally. _"But still... I will do it no matter what!"_ She thought. Sakura made an ram seal and focused.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Poof came and next to Sakura were limp clone what had her tongue out. Sakura looked scared, she was almost biting her nails.

Iruka's left eye was twitching and his expression was really annoyed.

"Failed!"

Suddenly Mizuki called Iruka's name. "Iruka-sensei. Her physical coordination and stamina are excellent. And she managed to come up with something."

Sakura's expression turned happy when she heard Mizuki's next words. "Isn't that enough for her to pass?"

Iruka were looking the headbands when he answered. "Mizuki-sensei... All the others created three or more clones. Sakura created just one." Iruka's gaze was now on Sakura's incomplete clone. "And it's partically useless. I can't give her a passing mark."

* * *

Everyone was celebrating their graduation on the out side of Academy, but Sakura was sitting alone in the swing looking this happiness. She was only one who didn't pass the test.

She could hear their converstations. "I'm a ninja now." "You did well. That's my son." She didn't even have parents who could congratulate her.

Two women were standing few meters away from Sakura's swing. "Look at that one."

"It's that girl. I hear she's only one who failed." One of the womans said. Another one of the womans turned away with angry expression. "Serves her right."

"Imagine what would happen if she became a Ninja."

Sakura put her donned green goggles on her head. "Isn't that the girl who is actually..."

"Hey we're not supposed to talk about that!" Sakura heard someone jump next to her, she turned her head and saw Mizuki standing next to her. She looked him with questioningly.

Behind the celebration crowd of humans were standing Third Hokage and Iruka, looking Mizuki and Sakura closely.

"Iruka. We need to talk later." Third Hokage said to brunette. They watched at now empty being swing.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Sun was lowering, it was almost night. Sakura and Mizuki were sitting on the balcony. "You know, Iruka-sensei isn't trying be mean to you."

"Then why only me?" Sakura asked sadly. Mizuki looked towards the sun. "Because he wants you to become strong from the bottom of his heart. You both don't have parents."

Sakura looked sadly down. "But I wanted graduate so badly."

"Heh.. I guess I have no choise.." Mizuki looked towatds Sakura with his purple eyes. Sakura heard this and turned her head quickly face Mizuki.

"I'll let you know a one big secret." Sakura looked Mizuki stupidly. _"Secret?"_

* * *

Iruka couldn't sleep. Converstation what he spoke with Third Hokage was oppressing him. _"Iruka."_

 _"What is it, Lord Hokage?"_

 _"I know how you feel. But..Sakura also grew up without knowing the love of his parents...like you."_

Again in Iruka's head started playing Kyuubi's attack, how Ninjas were fighting with it. He could remember how one of the Ninja's took him away. _"Let me go! My mom and dad are still out there!"_

He could remember the nine tailed demon fox's red eye what was filled with rage.

"Wake up, Iruka-sensei!" Iruka got up and ran to his door. He opened it quickly. Mizuki was standing there anxious.

"What's the matter?" Iruka asked dumbfounded by Mizuki's visit.

"Come to Lord Hokage's immediately!" He yelled. "I heard that Sakura... stole the Scroll of Sealing."

Iruka's face was filled with horror. "The Scroll of Sealing!"

* * *

Deep in the forest Sakura was practising Kage bunshin no Jutsu. Sweat rolled down her temple, she was panting heavily sitting on the grass.

Iruka's footsteps came closer and finally they stopped in front of her. Sakura lifted her head to face very angry Iruka. "Hey Sakura."

Sakura scratched her head dumbly and laughed. "You found me... I only have learnt just one jutsu."

Iruka looked at Sakura shock clearly written on his face. _"He's been practicing the Jutsu... Until she's become dirty and exhausted?"_

Sakura grinned foolishly. "I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu! You're gonna let me graduate if I can do that! Isn't it true that I can graduate if I can do one of the jutsu written here?"

Iruka's gace held shock. "Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei. He told me about this scroll and this place..." Sakura were waving her hands up and down.

Iruka froze. _"Mizuki did-"_ Bunch of kunais were thrown at Iruka and Sakura. He pushed Sakura out of the way and kunais hit his body.

Mizuki appeared, he chuckling darkly as he looked towards Sakura who were innocently holding Scroll of Sealing. "I will teel you the truth why Iruka and everyone hated you."

"Don't tell it Mizuki!" Iruka yelled from the back ground.

"After that incident what happened 12 years ago, a rule was created, what everyone else knows, but you. You have a demon fox inside you what killed Yondaime-hokage-sama. Do you finally understand why everyone hated you, Sakura?"

Sakura stood on her place, eyes open from the shock. _"So that's why anyone didn't like me. I killed Fourth Hokage."_ Mizuki smirked. He took one of his fuma shurikens out and started spinning it. "Do me a favor and die!"

He threw it towards Sakura who were standing helplessly. She heard Iruka yell. "Duck!"

Sakura jumped in a small ball to avoid the giant shuriken, but saw Iruka jump in front of her and get the shuriken on his back. Blood oozed down his mouth and coughed up. Little bit of blood fell on Sakura's face.

Sakura could only utter only one word out of her mouth. "Why?"

"Because you and I are the same."

"After my parents died, nobody paid attention to me or gave me any support. I wasn't a good student at school. I was the class clown.. because I wanted people to notice me. I couldn't get noticed through excellence, so I kept doing stupid things. It was so hard. Isn't that Sakura?" Iruka were crying some tears had dropped on Sakura's face. "You felt so lonely... right? And you suffered inside, right?" More tears dropped down Iruka's face and Sakura rose little bit from the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sakura... If I had been more responsible, maybe you wouldn't have suffered so much." Mizuki chuckled darkly.

"Don't make me laugh! Iruka has always hated you, ever since you killed his parents! He's just saying that all to get the Scroll of Sealing back!"

Sakura turned her face slowly away from Iruka's and shot fowards running her full speed.

"Sakura!" Iruka yelled. "Sakuraaaaaa!"

Mizuki chuckled again as he jumped behind Iruka crouching. "She is not the type of kid who will change her mind. He will take revenge against our village with that scroll." He stood up.

"Didn't you see her eyes? Those are the eyes of a Demon Fox."

Iruka rose from the ground and pulled the fuma shuriken out of his back. "No... Sakura... isn't... like that at all!" Iruka threw the fuma shuriken towards Mizuki, who dodged it easily.

"All I want is to kill Sakura and get the scroll. I'll take care of you later!" Mizuki jumped to the trees and left Iruka crouch alone on the ground. _"I won't let you..."_

Sakura were jumping tree branch to branch. Iruka appeared next to her jumping on the trees too. "Quickly Sakura, give me the scroll!" But Sakura suddenly tackled Iruka to the ground. His expression turned angry and he growled. "Why is it... Sakura..How did you know that I wasn't Iruka!" Mizuki dropped the henge.

Sakura smirked. "Because I'm Iruka." He dropped the henge and leaned to a tree tiredly. Mizuki stood up. "I see."

Sakura hid behind a tree what were next to the two jounins. She listened their converstation.

Mizuki looked Iruka angrily. "Why do you help that, fox?! She killed your parents and destroyed almost Konoha fully?!"

Iruka smiled sadly. "I'm not gonna let stupid idiot like you to take the scroll."

"You're the idiot. Sakura is the same as me."

"Same?"

"Anyone can do anything when they has the scroll. There is no way that that monster... that Fox Spirit, won't take advantage of the power of that scroll!"

"You're right.." Iruka said quietly. Sakura's face held shock and she quickly buried her face on the scroll. _"I was right. I guess it was true all along! See, Iruka-sensei never really cared for me at all!"_

"... if she was the Demon Fox Spirit. But Sakura is different! I know that she is an exceptional student. She works really hard, and she's single minded and clumsy at the same time. No one accepts her, but she knows the meaning of human suffering. She is not the Demon Fox Spirit. She's Uzumaki Sakura of the Hidden Village in the Leaves!"

Sakura started crying, Iruka-sensei actually did care for her..

Mizuki's eyes started twitching as he slowly started take fuma shuriken what were strapped on his back. "You are so gulliple. Iruka! I was gonna take you down later, but I have changed my mind."

"Die!" Mizuki was throwing the huge shuriken towards Iruka, but Sakura kicked him on the face and the shuriken flew away.

Mizuki fell on his back to the ground as Sakura easily dropped on her feet. She was holding the scroll and her expression was dark. "If you lay a hand on Iruka-sensei, I will kill you!"

"Shut up! A pathetic Demon Fox Spirit like you can't even lay a hand on me!"

Sakura made tiger seal. "Why don't you try then? I'll stike you back a thousand fold!"

"Let's see you try! Show me what you can do Demon Fox!"

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Thousands of clones poofed around Mizuki. Iruka was leaning against tree mouth open. _"Sakura! You've.. Those aren't just images but actual clones! That's an advanced Ninjutsu!"_

"What's this?!" Mizuki looked around shocked, he didn't know who were the right Sakura.

"What's the matter?"

"C'mon!"

"Weren't you gonna get me with one blow? Here!"

Mizuki fell on his butt, he couldn't take it anymore there were too many Sakura's.

"In that case.. I'll come to you." Sakura clones said in unison.

Forest was filled with Mizuki's pained yell and Sakura's clones punching. After a while Mizuki was lying on the ground bloodied. Sakura was scraching her head innocently. "I kinda overdid it. Iruka-sensei, are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

 _"She really is something. Maybe it is true. Maybe she will surpass all the Hokages..."_

"Sakura could you come here for a moment? I'd like to give you something."

Sakura were impatiently asking, when she could open her eyes.

"Ok, you may open your eyes." Iruka said.

Light filled her vision, everything were blurry but it quickly turned okay. Iruka was smiling for her without his headband. "Congratulations... on your graduation."

"In celebration, we'll have ramen tonight!"

Smile crept on Sakura's face as she jumped to hug Iruka tightly. "Iruka-sensei!"

"It hurts!"

* * *

 **(A/N: Yes I skipped that when she meets Konohamaru, because I thought it would be nicer to get more action. I'm sorry if someone liked that chapter!)**

Sakura was walking on the streets happily humming unknown song, but got stopped when Konohamaru jumped from wooden fence where he had hid from Sakura.

"Fight me, here!" Konohamaru yelled and stumbled on the ground accidentally. Sakura looked at him confusedly. "What are you doing, Konohamaru?"

"Very good, Sakura.. You're the woman who I expected you to be."

"I didn't do anything you know..."

Konohamaru rose from the ground and made ram seal. "Let's fight fair!" BUt Sakura put her hand back of her head. "Sorry! I've got an orientation meeting to go to."

"An orientation meeting?" Konohamaru looked confusedly now at Sakura.

"Cause... As of today, I'm a Ninja!" Sakura pointed at her forehead protector. Konohamaru's mouth opened. "Oh.."

Sakura were grinning against her desk what against she were leaning. Shikamaru walked next to her desk and looked at her. "What the? Why are you here? Today's meeting is for graduates only."

Sakura pointed again her blue forehead protector. "Hey, don't you see this headband? As of today, I'm Ninja, too!" Shikamaru looked at her calculatingly.

"How can I put it, it really suits me." Sakura laughed a little bit. When two girls came through the door racing who would get faster to the class everyone started fangirling again, Sasuke was the star for it.

Sakura got angry and jumped in front of Sasuke on his desk. She glared at him angrily. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked coldly at her.

"Sakura! Don't glare at Sasuke!" Someone yelled. Sakura looked at the girl who yelled, but turned her head back to Sasuke.

 _"Everyone's like all Sasuke Sasuke. What's so great about this guy?!"_ Everyone could see blue lightingbolts coming from their eye contact.

"Just beat her up, Sasuke!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

Then someone "accidentally" bumbed Sakura towards Sasuke and their lips collided. Fangirls were screaming bloody murder as Sakura quickly ripped her mouth away from Sasuke's holding her throat as Sasuke did the same.

"You jerk... Sakura I'll kill you!"

"My mouth's rotting." Sakura tried clean her mouth. Boy who accidentally bumbed her looked at them innocenty. "Huh? Was that my fault?"

Suddenly Sakura stopped her doings. "Huh? I feel.. rage?" She turned her head and saw fangirls ready to beat her on the ground.

"Sakura.. you.."

"It was an accident! It was an accident! I promise!" Sakura tried calming them down but they attacked on her.

Iruka started his speech. "As of today, you all have become full fledged Ninjas... How ever, you're still Genin. The tough part's still to come! From here on you'll be in a squad of three and carry out missions under your Jounin teachers." Sakura were on her desk smoking from fangirls fists she was full of fistmarks, but her one eye opened in shock. _"A squad of three?"_

 _"A squads of three, eh. It'll just slow me down..."_ Sasuke thought annoyed.

Sakura were holding her hand under her chin as she thought. _"Everyone else is okay to me, but that Sasuke-teme.."_

Iruka continued his speech. "The groups have been determined so that the strenght of the groups will be balanced." He took some papers from his desk. "Now to the assingments."

"Now then, next is Group Seven.. Uzumaki Sakura." Sakura looked at him surprised. "Haruno Naruto." Naruto looked disappointed.

Sakura rose from her chair. "Hooray!" But slumped back on her chair sulking when she heard their third Squad member.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Fangirls started screaming bloody murder again, but Iruka silenced them.

"Next is Group Eight.. Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata lifted her head towards Iruka. "Inuzuka Kiba." Boy with grey hoodie lifted his head. He had two red triangles under his eyes.

"Aburame Shino." Boy who had grey jacket and black sunglasses on his head nodded and lifted his sunglasses.

"Group Nine... Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru. And Choji Akimichi." Ino the blonde girl who had her hair on pony tail slumped against her desk. Shikamaru next to her looked at Ino boredly.

Choji brown haired boy who had a pack of crisps on his hands kept eating his crisps.

Sakura rose from her seat and pointed towards Sasuke. "Iruka-sensei! Why does exceptional student like me have to be in the same group with this guy?!"

Iruka lifted his head from the papers and looked at Sakura. "Sasuke has the best grades of the graduates. Sakura, you're at the bottom. Of course, this is how it is when trying to balance the strenght within groups."

"Just don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke said boredly leaning on his hands what were under his chin.

Sakura growled. "What did you say?!"

"You want to fight loser?" Clas started giggling.

"Knock it off, Sakura!"

Iruka took this as a clue to continue his speech again. "In the afternoon, I'l intoduce you to your Jounin teachers. You're dismissed until then!"

Naruto were screaching his Hinata-chan, when Sakura came next to him. "Naruto! Since we're in the same group and all, let's eat together!"

"Why should I have to eat with you?!"

"Well... we're in the same group, so.."

Naruto's expression turned angry. "You're... annoying!" He turned away. "Hinata-chan! Where are you?!"

Sakura's emerald green eyes looked as Naruto walked away.

Sakura sat on one building's roof watching the city and throwing her feet fowards and backwards. _"This is no fun.. I'm finally in a group and then it's like this..."_

"I wonder if something good will happen.." Sakura mumbled.

Team Nine were eating their lunch, as Ino declared something. "Listen. As long as we're in the same group, you will follow my instructions."

"Yeah, yeah.." Shikamaru mumbled and looked towards Ino. _"She becomes real pain in the neck when people try to argue with her, so.."_

"Let's all go out for some BBQ sometime. "Choji suggested happily. Ino slapped her forehead at this. "Oh, man.."

* * *

Team Seven were oly team in the class waiting their Jounin sensei to come. Even Iruka had left from Academy one hour ago.

Sasuke was again cool and leaned againt his hands what were under his chin. Naruto was thinking about his Hinata-chan.

Sakura was spacing around the class room, but stopped when she got an idea. She ran to the blackboard and took the sponge what had chalk on it.

Naruto looked what Sakura was doing. She was standing on the chair, she out the blackboards sponge between on the door and closed it so the sponge would remain there without falling. "This is what teacher get's when he's late."

Sakura jumped down from the chair and took it where it was before the prank. She ran to her place to wait her Jounin-sensei.

After a while door opened and the sponge fell on the persons head. Sakura started laughing to the person.

It was a man. He had grey hair and regular jounin's clothes. His forehead protector hid his left eye. Man closed at his eyes and put his hand under his chin. "How to put this... My first impression about you guys is, you're bunch of idiots." Sakura's expression dropped down along with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Let's go to the roof."

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on a wooden stair in front of grey haired man who sat on the roof's railing. Man looked at them again. "Let's start introducing. Who want's to start?"

"Maybe you should start, because we don't know what we have to tell." Naruto said. Man nodded.

"You're right. You need to tell, who you are, likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals." Man pulled his hands near his stomach.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have likes, but I have some dislikes too. I have many hobbies and my goal is secret." Sakura's left eye was twiching. "We only get to know his name.."

Kakashi looked towards Sakura. "Your turn orange." Sakura mumbled something under her breath from her nickname, but her expression light' up when she started introducing herself.

"My name is Uzumaki Sakura. I like ramen. I dislike when I have to wait three minutes to let ramen cook and teme - glares at Sasuke- next to me. My hobbies are pranks and hanging out with Iruka-sensei. My goal is to become the greatest Hokage what have ever been!"

Kakashi's lone eye widened a bit. _"So this one has potential."_ He looked towards Naruto. "Next one blondie."

Naruto glared at Kakashi. "My name is Haruno Naruto. I like Hinata-chan. I dislike everyone who tries to steal Hinata-chan for me or hurts her. My hobbies are stalking Hinata-chan, dreaming about Hinata-chan and following Hinata-chan. My goal is to marry Hinata-chan." Naruto had hearts in his eyes when he stopped talking.

Kakashi shuddered in fear. _"I have a psycopath in my team..."_ He looked towards Sasuke. "Next one blacky."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes. I dislike dope -glares at Sakura- next to me and everyone who is annoying. My hobby is training, and my goal is to kill one certain person." He had dark aura around him. Sakura looked scared. _"I hope it isn't me."_

 _"Like I thought him to be."_ Kakashi looked at Sasuke, but turned his attetion soon to everyone. "We'll have a mission tomorrow." Sakura immediately became happy.

"What kind of mission?" She smiled happily.

"A survival exercise." Sakura expression turned confused. That's when Naruto asked. "Why are we doing an exercise, even though this is supposed to be a mission? We've more than our share of exercises in the Academy!"

"This is no simple exercise." Kakashi replied.

Sakura lifted her hand. "Then.. then what kind of exercise is it?"

Kakashi started chuckling. Naruto asked angrily. "Hey! What's so funny, sensei?"

"Uh, well, if I tell you, I know you'll grow disenchanted." He looked amusedly at them.

Sakura looked at Kakashi confusedly. "What?"

Kakashi's expression turned darker. "Of the twenty seven graduates, only nine will be recognized as junior ninjas. The remaining eighteen will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this exercise is an extremely difficult test with a failure rate of 66% or higher!"

Sakura's mouth opened in shock, as Naruto looked annoyedly their sensei and Sasuke again was cool. "See, see? You got disenchanted!"

"That's crazy! To have suffered that much! T-Then, what was the graduation test about" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, that. It was just to select those who have potential of becoming Genin."

"Whaaat?!"

"Well, that's the way it is. I will be determining whether you pass or fail. Bring your complete set of ninja Tools! We meet at five in the morning."

Sakura and Naruto were trembled with determination as Sasuke just sits coolly on his place. Kakashi got up and turned his back to them. He lifted his hand. "Okay you're dismissed." He turns his head towatds them. "Oh... And you'd best skip breakfast. You'll throw up."

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter! I know this isn't long, but I will post next chapter in two days, if it's late for one day, I'm sorry about it. I will try to post it in two days! And NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE ACTION! I PROMISE! But have a fun day guys!**

 **~Anime is the peace**


End file.
